The present invention relates to convex mirrors, and in particular to an adjustable convex mirror assembly for use in cooperation with a motor vehicle to provide an adjustable rear view to an operator of that vehicle.
Convex mirrors have been utilized in part for rearview mirrors; however, conventional convex rearview mirrors are generally circular convex mirrors that are symmetrically mounted relative to a planar mounting surface or rotate about an axis parallel to the mounting surface. Such mirrors may be mounted on a mirror surface of a substantially planar outside rearview mirror of a vehicle, such as a truck. A field of view reflected by such conventional convex rearview mirrors, to the operator or driver of the motor vehicle, is typically not adjustable independently of adjustment of the planar mirror itself, or is only very limitedly adjustable.
Numerous problems are associated with positioning and focusing of such convex rearview mirrors. For example, a particular vehicle driver may prefer different orientations for the convex rearview mirror depending upon whether the vehicle is operated in city traffic or highway traffic and at night or in the day. Additionally, different orientations may be preferred for operating the vehicle in forward and reverse directions. Further, as operators of the vehicle change, preferences for the positioning of the convex rearview mirror may change also.
Another problem with conventional convex rearview mirrors is that the method of attachment of the convex mirror to the planar mirror surface is normally pseudo-permanent. Thus, if the person mounting the convex mirror places it is a wrong position, or if it is later desired to move the mirror to a new position, there may be very little that can be easily done about it.
Of course the planar rearview mirror may itself be adjustable. However, the desired orientation of the convex mirror relative to the planar mirror may change as the driving conditions, and/or the driver vary. Therefore, it is preferable that the convex rearview mirror be adustable independently of the planar rearview mirror to which it is attached. Additionally, it is advantageous for the adjustability to be controlled and incremental by an indexing mechanism associated with the adjustment so that the vehicle operator may easily find the preferred orientation for any given driving situation and thereafter easily repeat that orientation the next time that same driving situation presents itself.
The outside rearview mirror of a motor vehicle is subject to substantial vibration during vehicle operation. Also, the mirror will be subject to high winds and inclement weather. Therefore, the adjustable convex rear view mirror assembly preferably includes a locking mechanism for retaining the mirror in the selected orientation and withstanding potentially harsh operating conditions.